


On Christmas morning

by Lokkanel



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, yep basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokkanel/pseuds/Lokkanel
Summary: Isak and Even wake up in each other's arms on Christmas morning.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 21
Kudos: 133





	On Christmas morning

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this story in Русский here : [рождественским утром](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9331698/23914659) translated by favouritebedroom

When Isak woke up that morning, the first sensation he felt was the warmth of Even's body against his back. Instinctively, he leaned back slightly to press their bodies even closer. Isak heard Even let out a pleased groan behind him and felt the arm that was wrapped around his waist hold him a little tighter.

Isak entire body shivered when Even started leaving a trail of light kisses along his shoulder before nuzzling the crook of his neck.

"Morning baby…" Isak whispered.

"Mmmh… morning." Even all but purred, "what time is it ?"

Isak tried to reach for his watch on the nightstand but Even held him a little bit stronger against him, not wanting Isak to leave their embrace.

Isak laughed softly and answered, "I think it's still early, it doesn't seem like anybody's up yet."

Even resumed kissing Isak on his shoulder, on the back of his neck, but this time his kisses were stronger, leaving Isak without any doubt about Even's intentions. Isak grabbed Even's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Even, your parents are in the next room…" 

"So? You said it yourself, nobody's up yet." Even argued, while beginning to rub his body against Isak's.

"Doesn't mean they are not awake…" Isak replied, in what he hoped would be a firm tone but he could feel his will melt away under Even's touch.

"They wouldn't just stay in bed if they were… we'll just have to be super quiet, we've done it before." Even smiled mischievously against Isak's skin.

Isak turned his head back towards Even and was immediately greeted with a soft kiss. Without letting their lips unlock, Isak turned his entire body around to face Even and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck.

They deepened their kiss, Even humming softly as Isak ran in fingers through his hair. They tangled up their long legs, trying to get impossibly closer to each other. Isak whimpered softly when Even bit his earlobe gently and then proceeded to kiss and lick his jaw… his neck… his collarbone… As Even began to make way lower to Isak’s chest, he felt his lover’s body suddenly stiffen under him.

Even looked up at Isak, “What’s wrong ?” he asked frowning. 

“I think I heard someone…”

They looked at each other, their bodies completely still, listening for any sound in the house. After a moment, they heard quick footsteps in the corridor coming closer and closer to their room. When they stopped, Isak and Even heard the doorknob turn slowly and the creaking noise of their door opening. Suddenly, a tiny little girl stormed in their bedroom and jumped on their bed, landing right next to them.

“Pappa ! Daddy ! Wake up, he came !!” she exclaimed while bouncing on the bed.

“Mmh ? Who came sweetie?” Isak said smiling.

“Santa !! He came tonight and he left lots of presents and he ate the cookies I left near the fireplace !” the little girl exclaimed, her face lit up by a huge smile.

“That’s great, you want to go see what he brought you ?”

“Yes !! Come on get up !” 

“Okay baby” Isak chuckled, “Why don’t you go wake Grandma and Grandpa up and we’ll all go open our presents. We’ll be there in an minute”.

She nodded and stormed off as quickly as she came. Soon, they heard the muffled sound of her excited voice behind the wall separating them from Even’s parents’ bedroom. Even let his head fall back on Isak’s chest with a deep sigh. 

Isak laughed as he wrapped his arms around Even and said, “Duty calls I’m afraid…”

Even smiled, then pressed a kiss right where he could feel Isak heartbeat. “I guess we’ll have to resume this later or… you know… eventually.”

“When do we send her off to Uni again ?” Isak chuckled.

“In fourteen years… maybe thirteen if she’s smart like you” Even replied with a wink.

They stayed in each other arms for a moment before they heard their daughter running around in the house again, calling everybody to the living room, and reluctantly left the warmth of their bed.

When they got to the living room, they were greeted by Even’s dad who handed them cups of coffee, while his mum was helping her granddaughter find her gifts in the big pile of wrapped boxes. They snuggled up on a couch, watching the little girl tear the giftwraps and marvel before each present.

Even left a tender kiss against Isak’s temple and whispered in his ear, “Merry Christmas my love.”

Isak looked at him, he lost himself in Even’s deep blue eyes for a moment, before tilting his head up, silently asking for a kiss. Even happily obliged, pressing his full lips against Isak’s, both of them sighing softly with bliss. They were interrupted by their daughter climbing on their lap with a tinkling laugh. With his long arms, Even wrapped them all in a big hug and right in that moment, all tangled up against the two most beautiful gifts life could ever have offered him, Isak felt the happiest he had ever been.

He looked at Even in awe and whispered back, “Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't planned but Christmas got a bit sad and complicated for me this year so I needed some comfort and it came in writing these two cuddling in the middle of the night... Anyway, I hope you're having a lovely holiday season, and if not, then I hope this tiny fluffy fic made you feel a little bit better <3
> 
> Much love,  
> L.


End file.
